


'til the love runs out

by SapphiraBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji’s favorite mornings are these: cool silver light filtering through the curtains, bringing with it the smell of impending rain through the open windows.<br/>(AKA Akaashi Keiji loves spring days and Kozume Kenma. Domestic AU. They have a kitten.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til the love runs out

**Author's Note:**

> For [whynotwrybread](whynotwrybread.tumblr.com) on tumblr as part of the hqrarepairexchange! I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you like it!

Keiji’s favorite mornings are these: cool silver light filtering through the curtains, bringing with it the smell of impending rain through the open windows. The spill of Kenma’s golden hair against the pillows brings back warm, bright memories of summer days spent together on rambling dates, hanging out with their friends and (what else?) playing volleyball with their teams. Just the sight of black and gold against cool grey seemed to give off an inexplicable smell of sticky watermelon on hot pavements.

Keiji studies the plump curve of Kenma’s lips the rise and fall of his chest, the loose curl of his fingers against the sheets, until calculating golden eyes finally slide open. And every time it’d take his breath away, seeing Kenma’s sleep-soft face glowing with a faint smile only for him, reaching out to curl a hand behind Keiji’s neck to pull him into a chaste kiss, lingering and warm.

(There were mornings when Kenma’s smile was sharper, more sly, and those were the days when they stayed in bed a few hours longer, enjoying the feel of each other, the push and pull of their bodies against each other as they tried their level best to melt into one single entity.)

Kenma laughed softly into the kiss, barely more than a breath of air. Keiji smiled as he pulled away softly, leaning their foreheads together and just taking a moment to marvel at his luck. He let the sappy feelings overwhelm him and he decided staying in bed and cuddling with his boyfriend a while was the best thing to do on a chilly spring morning.

When rumbling stomachs finally forced them out of bed, Keiji gave up on making complicated food and got out everything needed for buttermilk pancakes. He kept an eye on the buttermilk while he eyeballed the measurements for the flour and sugar, knowing that both Kenma and their kitten would prey on the jug. He started and dropped his spoon in the metal mixing bowl when he felt cool paw pads on the back of his neck, hearing a meow of protest at the loud clanging noise that resulted. Craning his neck around, he spotted a fuzzy ear and plaintive green eyes, as well as a glimpse Kenma’s face, shiftily eyeing the buttermilk on the counter.

Quickly turning around, he captured Kenma with an arm around his waist and teasingly admonished him, “You can have the rest of the buttermilk once I finish mixing the batter, Kenma. I need it for the pancakes.”

“But _Keiji_ , I’m hungry _now_ ,” Kenma pouted, holding their kitten up to gaze up at Keiji with her reproachful eyes in a tandem stare of warm liquid want.

Keiji shook his head and gently bopped Kenma on the nose, shooing him away with a gentle “Go set the table, sweetheart.” Kenma went, if only because he realized Keiji couldn’t be swayed from his position.

Keiji took his time with the pancakes, knowing they had all day to laze around, and not wanting to ruin their lazy day at home with even something as trivial as burnt pancakes. He concentrated on measuring the batter and flipping the pancakes when they were ready, eventually ending up with a stack of forty small pancakes. While he was cooking, Kenma bustled about the small kitchen, occasionally bumping into Keiji’s back while sorting out cutlery and plates. Keiji dimly registered the fridge opening and the tap running – when he finished stacking the pancakes neatly on a platter and set it on the table, Keiji saw that Kenma had found the in-season strawberries in the fridge. Warmth swelled under his breastbone again – fresh strawberries and cream on buttermilk pancakes was one of Keiji’s favorite breakfasts, and it shouldn’t surprise him that Kenma the ever-observant remembered that after so long together.

Keiji poured himself and Kenma some coffee and sat down. Kenma unceremoniously sat himself down in Keiji’s lap and pulled his mug closer, pouring an unholy amount of sugar in his coffee and apparently not caring that he was sitting on his boyfriend’s lap wearing only underwear and said boyfriend’s huge ratty pajama shirt. Keiji offered him a strawberry. Kenma very deliberately ate it off his fork, clearly relishing in the intimacy.

Kenma still badgered him about the buttermilk when he found out Keiji had accidentally used it all in the pancakes, playfully poking at his shoulders and messing with his hair in retaliation. After breakfast, Kenma challenged Keiji to a Pokémon battle over the buttermilk, with the wager that whoever lost would have to buy all the buttermilk the other wanted. Kenma soundly trounced Keiji, having brought all of his strategic intellect to bear to get what he wanted. Keiji conceded defeat, but pulled Kenma closer to cuddle him within an inch of his life, not willing to break the tranquil mood by going grocery shopping just yet.

They passed most of the day in lazy conversation, talking about everything and nothing, and letting themselves get reacquainted after the demands of work and school and friends. Time to themselves like this was rare, and they took advantage of that time to recharge and return to themselves. After a small lunch eaten late in the day, they ended up back on their bed, Keiji reading a novel he had picked up a few weeks ago, and Kenma catching up on his favorite shows. Eventually they both fell asleep, tangled up together and thoroughly satisfied with having done nothing productive all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from OneRepublic's song Love Runs Out, because I love it.


End file.
